


Oak X Reader

by orphan_account



Series: friends smut collection [2]
Category: KFDI
Genre: Blood, Car Sex, Other, Smut, joke, knife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ;))
Series: friends smut collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069190





	Oak X Reader

Oak pushed you up against the car seat, pointing their knife at your arm, pushing down slightly.

They stabbed down and cut open your arm, licking the cut and biting it, causing you to wince and whine at the feeling. You squirmed under Oak's body, wiggling your legs under them. You started to moan, as Oak cut open your chest next.

Oak licked the knife before forcing you to lick it as well. They poked at your newly opened cuts, pushing their cold finger in to you, making you whimper.

Oaks cold and long finger slowly started getting coated in your blood, and they started pushing in further before ripping their finger out. You moaned loudly, partly in pain, wishing for the cold sensation again but being ripped of it, instead feeling the heat of your blooding pooling out.

Oak bit in to your neck roughly, licking the skin under and pulling your hair as they did.


End file.
